


That's What Bros Are For

by telepaths



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepaths/pseuds/telepaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is a virgin and comes to his trustworthy brother, America, for a lesson on sex that unsurprisingly becomes hands-on. Written for a kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Bros Are For

It was pretty unusual in and of itself that Alfred would be getting a call from Matthew, and it struck the man as even a little bit more peculiar considering the fact that it was most definitely one o’clock in the morning. Alfred rubbed at his eyes underneath his glasses and rolled over on his couch – he’d fallen asleep there after having accidentally left some old movie channel on for too long. His eyes squinted at the bright light of his cell’s LCD screen, just barely adjusting to read the tiny pixilated words: Matthew Williams. Huh.

Alfred sat up on his couch as he flipped his phone open and answered groggily, “’Ello?”

“Alfred?” came Matthew’s voice on the other line. It was unusually timid, even for him, though that fact seemed to breeze by Alfred in his current state.

“Y-Yeah, yeah. Matt, it’s 1:00 in the morning; I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s not different between our houses – you definitely know it’s early.” Alfred breathed, picking up his remote control with his free hand and shutting off some black-and-white horror flick from what had to be the 50’s. He set the remote back down and leaned back on the couch.

Matthew hesitated on the other end before muttering, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Uhm, well, the truth is – I’ve kind of had something on my mind. I mean, I guess it’s been nagging at me a lot.” he confessed quietly.

Alfred closed his eyes and leaned his neck back over the back of the couch and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

“W-Well, it’s…” Matthew hesitated further, while Alfred cracked an eye open on the other line and hummed into the phone in wait. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” Matthew muttered, lower than before.

“You realize it’s totally unfair to wake me up over something you’re not even gonna tell me, right, Mattie?” Alfred teased, though a sleepy grin had made its way across his face. “C’mon, spill it.”

Matthew was pursing his lips on the other end, not sure how to begin. “I – I think it would be better if I just told you in person, eh? Do you think that could work?” he asked, voice gaining octave, though not by much.

Rubbing a finger against his temple, Alfred chuckled a little bit into the phone. “I guess so. It really can’t be all _that_ embarrassing, can it?” he punctuated his question with an extra chuckle but continued to speak. “Nevermind. Sure thing. Where do you wanna meet?”

“I could come by your house? Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Isn’t that a little bit of short notice?”

Matthew paused again and seemed to be gathering his words once more. “I… I’m afraid I’ll lose the courage to talk about it if I don’t do it quickly,” he explained. “You know?”

His brother just smiled and nodded, though he obviously couldn’t see it. “Yeah, alright. Tomorrow. I’ll be here all day – just stop by any time.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Matthew murmured, seeming partially relieved but at the same time as if a whole new wave of nervousness was making its way through his body. Alfred smirked a little at the sound and started to get up from his place on the couch, looking to get ready for bed.

“No problem. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Matt.” Alfred said softly, a hint of his curiosity in his voice, though it was masked by his tiredness.

“G’night, Al. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Matthew finished, before clicking his phone shut and staring at the little screen. Tomorrow. Yeah, he definitely had to get the courage by tomorrow.

***

Alfred was in the midst of making himself a hearty American breakfast when his doorbell rang, almost startling him enough to drop his box of Eggos on the floor. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was definitely 10:00am; definitely pretty early for visitors. Then he recalled his sleepy conversation with his brother on the phone earlier that morning and smiled a little at the thought. Setting his box of Eggos back down on the kitchen counter, Alfred made his way to his front door. When he swung it open and caught sight of Matthew standing there, hands stuffed into the pockets of his red hoodie and violet eyes bright but wary, his smile intensified.

“Jesus, Matt, did you jump on a plane right after I hung up with you?” he jabbed, opening the door further and gesturing his brother inside.

Matthew frowned uncomfortably at those words but didn’t say anything, removing his hands from his pockets in order to rub them together nervously as he crossed the threshold into Alfred’s home. Eventually he murmured, “Not exactly. Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no. I was just making breakfast. Do you want any..?” Alfred asked, shutting the door and heading back into his house, veering quickly back to his kitchen and waiting box o’ waffles. He was opening them up and shuffling a little waffle out of its plastic bag when Matthew shook his head.

“No, that’s okay – I don’t really have an appetite.” he murmured. He helped himself to a seat at Alfred’s table, watching his brother struggle briefly with his toaster before reaching to get himself a plate. Matthew smiled a little bit at him – for a hero he was awfully dorky sometimes, though Matt figured he kept his dorkiness to himself in the safety of his own home. He sighed a little and stretched his arms out on the table as far as they would go, staring at his fingertips to keep himself busy.

His brother, meanwhile, had thought it odd that he didn’t have an appetite – sure, Matthew didn’t eat nearly as much or as often as Alfred, but he should still be in the mood for breakfast. Besides, Eggos were almost the same thing as pancakes, weren’t they? Waffles are like pancakes’ lumpier brother. “Suit yourself,” Alfred said, taking his waffles when they were relinquished by his toaster and throwing them onto a plate. Once they were thoroughly drenched in boysenberry syrup, he grabbed a fork and took a seat across from Matthew at his table. “So what’s up?”

Trying not to crack a little patient smile as Alfred stuffed a bite of toasted waffle in his mouth and talked around it, Matthew shook his head. “In a minute. I’ll, uh. I’ll let you finish eating first. It’s not really a dining room sort of topic.”

Alfred scoffed at that and swallowed his bite of breakfast. “You sound like Arthur. As far as I’m concerned, anything goes at the table in my house.” he declared, pointing the tines of his fork at Matthew while he did.

The Canadian’s eyebrow twitched a little at that as a flurry of topics made their way dizzyingly through his head, all of which were things he would never want to discuss while trying to enjoy a meal. He shook his head to clear his mind and blinked a few times. “U-Uhm, sure,” he offered. He wanted to give his brother a list of topics that would be very unsuited to accompanying a dining session to prove his point but he held his tongue – after all, if he wanted Alfred to do what he came here to get him to do, he’d rather not end up on his bad side so early on in the game.

 

When Alfred was done with his breakfast and Matthew had managed to get his brother to sit still on the couch long enough for himself to become comfortable, Matthew was wringing his fingers together again and staring into his lap. Alfred watched his nervousness with an amused sort of smile on his face – not a full-on smirk just yet, but definitely a baby smirk waiting to take its first steps. “You’ve been teasing me with this for way too long, you know.” Alfred said, nudging his brother’s shoulder with a fist gently. “Out with it. Seriously.”

Matthew looked up at Alfred and chewed on his increasingly chapped bottom lip, before letting out an elongated sigh. “F-Fine. Fine. Okay.”

He took a deep breath, studying his brother’s features for a minute and letting himself mull over the final debate in his head. Did he want to bring this up to Alfred? Was he the right person for this? He trusted him, yes, very much. But Alfred was still Alfred, and Matthew really wanted to be taken seriously. “I want you to do something for me. But you have to promise not to laugh at me, eh? It’s personal, okay? So you can’t laugh!”

“Scout’s honor,” Alfred said, nodding his head affirmatively. Matthew still didn’t quite trust the glint in Alfred’s eyes, but he continued.

Closing his eyes and holding them shut, Matthew inhaled one more deep breath. “I – I’m… a virgin.” he admitted, then exhaled in relief. His eyes remained shut as he tacked on the rest of his sentence. “I want you to tell me about – you know. About sex.”

When he didn’t hear the tell-tale sound of his brother’s laughter, Matthew chanced at opening his eyes and meeting Alfred’s face. There was an awfully huge grin there, Alfred looking so proud of himself; as if he were some sort of God-sent chosen one. A chuckle made its way from Alfred’s lips and Matthew’s brow creased instantly and he punched his brother in the arm. “I told you not to laugh! Ugh, I knew I couldn’t trust you with this!” he muttered, turning his face away and looking somewhat dejected. The hurt in his face made Alfred do a double-take and the American instantly tried to reconcile.

“Hey, hey! You know I didn’t mean that. I guess it just surprised me. I mean, really, you _do_ spend a lot of time with Francis.”

“Would _you_ ask Francis to teach you about sex?” Matthew asked skeptically, meeting his brother’s eyes again. He didn’t look as upset anymore, and that pleased Alfred.

“Point taken.”

Matthew shifted uncomfortable on the couch cushion once more and stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie. “So? Does that mean you’ll do it? You’ll teach me?”

Alfred studied Matthew’s face for a moment longer, before he leaned close and into his brother’s ear. He nudged the curves of his brother’s ear with the tip of his nose softly, pressed his lips against the shell of it and whispered, “I’ll do more than just teach you.”

Feeling his face absolutely burning with a red-hot blush, Matthew could barely form the words to respond while his body gave an involuntary shudder. He wanted to say _’Thanks, Alfred,’_ but all that came out was a tiny squeak.

***

The next thing Matthew knew, both brothers were standing in Alfred’s bedroom and the more experienced nation was sitting on his own large bed with a hint of a playful grin on his features. Matthew was standing quite still in front of him, wringing his hands and looking at the floor of the room – entirely too nervous to want to make eye contact any more than was absolutely necessary. Alfred had leaned back onto his elbows to study Matthew there, who finally dropped his hands, looked up and sighed.

“S-So why is this hands-on exactly, eh?” he murmured, having to consciously raise his voice from its already too-low level. He was tilting his head at Alfred, that cute little curl of his bouncing about in front of his eyes in his nervousness.

“Because it’ll be totally worth it. Trust me, you’ll thank me. Now take off your clothes,” Alfred commanded, slowly losing that tact that Matthew was so impressed he’d had earlier. Matthew’s face turned fire-engine red almost instantly.

“What! B-B—“

“Matt, I’m pretty sure being naked is the first cardinal rule of having sex. Come on,” he urged, now making to stand from his spot on his bed and cross the distance between the two of them. Once he was right next to Matthew, the Canadian definitely felt like he was being towered over – he couldn’t help but meet his brother’s eyes, so close to him now, and his breath caught in his throat. Alfred just smiled and bent down, his demeanor suddenly changing as he touched their foreheads together. Then he tilted his neck, just a bit, and closed the distance between their mouths with a soft kiss.

Matthew hadn’t entirely been expecting that; it hadn’t quite registered in his mind that kissing was a part of the whole experience, but now that Alfred’s lips were moving against his and his knees were feeling oh-so-gelatinous and strong arms were tightening themselves around his now embarrassingly trembling frame – he heard a sound that could only be described as a choked whimper come out of his throat. Very uncool, Matt. Very uncool. He was still mentally cursing himself when Alfred pulled away and gave him that hero’s grin of his before telling him softly, “You sure you wanna do this? I could just give you a boring verbal lesson.”

Oh. _Oh,_ Matthew knew what that kiss was about. He was trying to manipulate him, that awful, no-good, sneaky American brother of his – and it had worked its magic. Opening his mouth again and meeting Alfred’s face, Matthew puffed his cheeks out once before saying: “You have to take your clothes off first.”

Alfred could only chuckle at that and shake his head a little at his brother’s stubborn face. He then shrugged himself out of his signature jacket with what could only be described as grace, tossing it onto a nearby chair before wrapping his fingers in the fabric at the edge of his white t-shirt. He watched Matthew’s eyes as he tugged his shirt up and over his chest, revealing a musculature that Matthew was sure would be there but was in no way prepared for visually. Alfred obviously knew this and his grin actually became somewhat sheepish, though not for long.

While Alfred’s hands were undoing the metal clasp of his belt, Matthew just watched, transfixed. The last time he’d seen his brother naked, the two of them had both been children – it was different when you were children, even teenagers. You most definitely didn’t have a tell-tale trail of hair peeking from a tanned, flat stomach to keep your eyes on while anticipating the removal of your brother’s pants. Once Alfred was entirely naked and standing in front of Matthew, he grinned again and took both of his brother’s cheeks in hand to kiss him once more. This kiss was longer – fuller than the other one, with his tongue peeking out to try and pry Matt’s mouth open.

Willingly gasping into his brother’s kiss, Matt wrapped his arms around Alfred then, taking a bit more control this time and trying to be less like his hero’s damsel in distress. It was when his fingers had a hold of the taut, worked muscle of his brother’s naked back that Matthew began to think he was entirely too lucky for this situation. He could barely compare physically, at least in his own mind, and here was his haughty, happy Alfred, all strong and lean and definitely not pale and … Northern. Matthew could barely respond further into the kiss with his mind swirling in self-deprecation and when Alfred pulled away again and made a face at him he jumped a bit. “Your turn,” Alfred declared.

This was going to be much harder than anticipated. Taking a breath, Matthew figured that it would be now or never, and he quickly unzipped his hoodie and threw it onto the same chair as Alfred’s jacket. He worked his own white shirt off with much less grace than he’d attributed to Alfred, trying hard not to think about his brother’s fiercely blue eyes surveying his body while he struggled with his own belt. Truth be told, Matthew’s own frame was in no way sub-par to his brother’s – he had his own muscle tone, all sorts of curving, soft dips in pale flesh no doubt from his outdoor adventures in his own land. The light tone of his skin only meant that each nervous blush of his colored much more than just his face with a rosy tint and Alfred thought it all sorts of adorable.

Once Matthew had more or less confidently dropped his pants and underwear, stood naked in front of Alfred, he met the other’s eyes again. Alfred’s grin had intensified ten-fold if even possible and he offered happily, “Not so bad, is it?” before going to lay down on his bed. He stretched out with his back against his pillows and motioned for Matthew to meet him on the mattress, which his brother reluctantly did, sitting awkwardly beside him and trying to adjust to their current state.

He wondered if this would be less embarrassing if done in a tear-your-clothes-off passionate encounter like the ones you see in movies, where there would be less awkward naked silence and more fingernail scraping and sticky lip-smacking noises all to a sensual background soundtrack. Shaking his head of the thought, Matthew met Alfred’s eyes for what he felt was the millionth time, his brother all smiles. Alfred reached out for him then, practically picking his brother up and placing him on his lap – also unexpected. Matthew blushed as their naked bodies were so close now, touching, and when Alfred adjusted him on his lap to make them both more comfortable, Matthew felt his brother’s length brush teasingly against his own and he gasped a little.

“Do you want me to tell you anything or do you just want me to show you?” Alfred asked, then, running distracting fingers over Matt’s chest while he spoke and making the other nation shiver.

“Wh-Whatever you think is best. I’m here because I think you know what you’re doing, apparently, so j-just do your thing, I guess.” Matthew muttered. He smiled a little bit, still nervous, but suddenly leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Alfred in a tight hug. Alfred blinked and grinned at that and kissed a spot at Matthew’s neck. When he found that spot entirely more delicious than he’d first anticipated, Alfred began to nibble at it, licking it carefully and sucking on the flesh between his teeth. The feeling was somewhat overwhelming and Matthew pulled back, eyes quite huge.

Then he dove down to kiss Alfred again. His brother was eager to open his mouth to him, pull him closer to his body and deepen their kisses into something hotter – wetter, faster, with Matthew near moaning against his lips. Matthew’s hands were clutching his brother’s shoulders, his lips had moved from his mouth and to his throat, trailing along Alfred’s jaw, nipping, licking – oh, god, he wanted so much of him, all at once. It was no wonder he hadn’t noticed when Alfred had successfully flipped them over, Matthew on his back below the taller nation, whose lips had moved down to his nipples and were nursing one to the sounds of his brother’s faint gasps. Alfred’s fingers, calloused and rough as they were, were rolling his other nipple between thumb and forefinger and making the other man twitch and writhe.

“Alfred,” he gasped out once he’d found his breath. He felt the heat pooling between his legs, now, the faint pulse of how ridiculously hard he was – Alfred was brushing those rough but gorgeous and oh-my-god-please-sir-may-i-have-some-more fingers over his cock and he felt his whole body twitch with want.

Alfred lifted his head and cracked an amazing smile up at his brother’s flushed face before he leaned over him and pressed his lips to his ear again. His breath was hot and his words, in conjunction with his now faster, definitely stroking movements on Matthew’s cock were almost too much; “ _Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?_ ” he breathed before taking his brother’s ear between his lips and suckling softly on the lobe. Matthew tossed his head a little involuntarily and Alfred lifted his mouth, planting one more kiss on his brother’s lips.

Eyes fluttering open, Matthew whimpered, not entirely prepared for the sheer amount of stimuli that comes with getting frisky with someone like Alfred, who was still towering above him, still rubbing his length and still smiling. “There are so many things I wanna do to you right now,” Alfred whispered, confided quietly. Matthew could only stare at him in wonder – smiling a little bit but then, hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak.

“I – I don’t know how long I’ll last, Alfred,” he whispered, obviously embarrassed by the prospect but somewhat happy that he had admitted it aloud. He took his lower lip in his mouth and chewed on it with a soft frown as he studied Alfred’s face.

His brother only grinned, nodding once before dipping to plant a kiss on Matthew’s Adam’s apple and listening to him swallow and sigh. He released Matthew’s arousal from his hand and instead placed them both on either side of the slighter man’s chest, tilting his head now at him as if in thought – as if mentally shuffling through a buffet of selections, each one guaranteed to bring Matthew off. “I just don’t know where to begin.” Alfred whispered, and Matthew stared at him for a moment more before his lips curved down into a soft pout.

Leaning his chest up just a little, Matthew took the other’s lips with his own and tried desperately to hold another kiss in the now-awkward position. He shifted on his elbows and then huffed, falling back against the pillows, having come to his own decision about the day’s activities. “I want you to –“ he paused to think, to reach for the proper amount of courage within himself, “I want you to _fuck_ me. I want you to show me what it’s really like and I want to… come at the same time as you.”

Not wanting to tell his brother that that was unlikely and really only happened in romantic fiction, Alfred just chuckled somewhat at his brother’s words and dipped down to peck at the corner of his now-frowning mouth. “Okay, okay,” he agreed. “I’ll be right back.” he said, shifting himself off of Matthew’s body and getting off the bed – Matthew didn’t seem too pleased with the sudden shift and lack of his brother, but Alfred returned soon enough with a small bottle of something in his hand and a smile still on his face.

Once he’d sat back down on the bed, the mattress sinking with his weight and making Matthew smile, he looked over at the other and reached toward him – plucking his glasses off of his face and setting them on the bedside table. “We might not want to risk those falling off or anything.” he explained.

Matthew realized then that his brother was also sans-glasses and it made him blush; it reminded him of when they were so much younger, when Alfred was sitting down with him one day and telling him in bright and excited detail about how he planned to gain independence from Arthur. He was so young and so confident back then – he was still the same, now, even moreso – Matthew just watched him in wonder for a minute. “Alfred…” he found himself saying, voice only a whisper. Alfred lifted his head at his name and blinked.

“Yeah?” he asked, adjusting himself now to hover once more over his brother’s frame. His fingers were tracing circles against Matthew’s inner thighs now and spreading his legs apart gently, his smile turning back into a knowing smirk when Matthew’s eyes flushed with understanding and his cheeks colored almost instantly.

Matthew didn’t want to try and explain his admiration as he wasn’t quite sure Alfred would take it the right way, and at the moment he was kind of happy with the whole situation being about him and not about Alfred. Instead he cracked a smile and muttered, “Kiss me?”

Alfred leaned over him without hesitation, pressed their lips together and smiled against them. He tongued softly at his brother’s lips, begged entrance and deepened their kiss while Matthew writhed underneath him. Alfred was rubbing his knuckles loosely along the underside of his brother’s cock and making Matthew twitch, making him whimper for more contact.

It was when he heard the click of the bottle and very suddenly felt the tip of a cold, lubricant-slathered finger rubbing circles about his entrance that his body stiffened. “Wh- _Whoa_ ,” Matthew managed, brow furrowed as he sought out and met Alfred’s eyes. Alfred’s lips were in their natural curve, a sort of half-smile that looked quite thoughtful and patient. He met his brother’s face with a tilt of his head, watching the wonder in his eyes before slipping that finger into Matthew’s entrance and burying it to the first knuckle.

Matthew arched back and gasped, rolling his shoulders against the pillows. “That feels weird,” he whispered. “Cold…”

“Well,” Alfred began. “I have to get you ready, don’t I?” he said, leaning over Matthew once more and nibbling then on his lower lip. “But I gotta warn you – it’s gonna hurt, for a while, you know. But it’ll get better.”

Matthew only nodded, reminding himself silently that he came here for a reason – he knew, _felt_ he knew that Alfred knew what he was doing. He trusted Alfred with this and so far his brother was doing a good job of it, though Matt was still squirming and unsure of the sensations that were overwhelming his nervous system below the waist. “O-Okay.” he murmured, nodding once, his long, errant curl bouncing about in front of his face as he did.

Before he knew it, Alfred had slipped that entire finger into him and was massaging that tight ring of nerves with small, delicate circles within him. It was beginning to feel entirely too good and Matthew was left squirming and making all sorts of embarrassing noises, sighing out and then squeaking when Alfred inserted a second finger. “Wh—“ Matthew began, stopping himself and steeling himself against the feeling.

“You’ve gotta relax, Mattie. Breathe. Your body has to be willing, okay?”

Matthew _hmphed_ and nodded, closing his eyes against the sensation and leaning back against the pillows again. It wasn’t long before he was beginning to enjoy the feeling, his brother’s careful scissoring, before those fingers were removed and replaced with the head of his brother’s cock. Alfred was towering over Matthew again, his arms on either side of the other’s shoulders and his face watching his. He had spread his brother’s legs again and was suddenly lifting them at the knee, settling them both about his waist – he didn’t want to surprise him too early on in the game with stretching them onto his shoulders just yet.

“Y’think you’re ready?” Alfred asked, making Matthew open his eyes once more. Those soft, bright, violet eyes – searching and flushed. Matthew’s hands cupped Alfred’s cheeks and he pecked at his brother’s lips with a nod; that was all Alfred needed to move his hands down, grip Matthew’s waist and slip himself about halfway into his brother’s entrance.

Matthew’s whimper made Alfred stop, the hint of the Canadian grinding his teeth against the pain. “Hey, hey, it’ll get better, remember?”

Nodding hesitantly, Matthew opened his eyes again. He wasn’t going to let himself keep acting this way – no, he needed to man up, he needed to be less… less nervous and less girly, especially in the face of someone like his brother. “Y-Yeah.”

Giving it a minute before finally pressing himself all the way in, burying himself to the base of his cock in Matthew’s _incredibly_ tight and ohmygod why can’t I move yet? ass, Alfred gasped and slouched forward a bit, trying to stir his mind back to reality, back to his brother, back to not hurting his brother – but oh _god_ was it hard. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Matthew’s neck, nibbled the soft flesh there and planted kisses all along his jaw and cheekbones to keep himself distracted. Matthew seemed pleased with it nonetheless, his soft whimpering subsiding after a moment, his fingers tracing lines on Alfred’s shoulders.

When Alfred warned his brother and began to move, Matthew cried out in pain, threw his arms out and wrapped them tightly around his brother’s shoulders. Alfred blinked a bit, stared at Matthew – he was being encouraged to continue, even through what was obviously painful for the other nation. He did so, pulling himself out and hesitantly pressing himself in – each movement punctuated by another tight squeeze of Matthew’s arms around his chest, Matthew’s fingernails digging at the toned muscle of his back. He continued through the pain, encouraged by Matthew’s soft attempts at a smile, his fingers tightening then in Alfred’s hair and pulling his brother down to kiss him. This was going remarkably well, Alfred thought, and he brought himself into the other to the full of his length once more and gasped between their lips, catching Matthew’s gasp with his own and laughing a little.

“Move more,” Matthew whispered lowly, his voice barely a whisper. “Please.”

Cupping his cheeks and kissing his brother once more, Alfred nodded against him. He pressed his head into his brother’s neck and began to move in earnest, feeling Matthew’s body tightening and relaxing against him as it registered just exactly what was going on; each sensation a first. Alfred let one slickened hand grab a hold of Matt’s cock once more while the man’s legs started to tighten – even hesitantly – around his waist. While he did so, Alfred flicked his thumb over the head of Matthew’s arousal and watched him squirm. The sight of Matthew there, gasping and clawing, writhing and unable to contain his nerves just made Alfred groan further in desire.

Quick to pick up his pace within the other, it was not long before Alfred’s focus was on one thing and one thing only: release. Arched over his brother and pounding into him now with a fervor he’d fought hard to control just minutes earlier, Alfred’s breaths were coming in ragged pants. Matthew was shuddering, his body arching and lifting, hips trying their hardest to meet Alfred’s with each hard thrust. He was still clawing at Alfred, biting his neck and rubbing his chest – he took some of Alfred’s hair in his hands and involuntarily tightened his hands within the strands as everything went _white_ \-- Matthew’s body went rigid, Alfred’s hand squeezing and milking his cock as he came with a howl.

That glorious feeling of Matthew’s body spasming around his own hardness drove Alfred mad – with one more long, drawn-out thrust, he came; spilling out into Matthew and breathing his name in an exhausted sigh. He fell forward onto his brother, covering his whole body with his own almost and grinning widely in his release. His fingers lifted, danced over Matthew’s now heaving chest. “Alfred,” he heard his brother muttering. “O-Oh, god, Alfred…”

It took the larger nation a moment to gain enough consciousness to remove himself from his brother and when he did he fell back beside him. Alfred reached out and tugged Matthew toward him, buried him willingly or unwillingly against his chest and pressed his face into his hair – smelling the soft hint of his brother’s shampoo intermingling with his sweat and smiling. “Damn,” he whispered, as Matthew burrowed close to him and chuckled ever-so-slightly. “First time I’ve taken anyone’s virginity before!”

Suddenly, Matthew blanched, his eyes widening a bit. He shoved at his brother’s chest through the haze of his afterglow and growled below his breath. “Hey! D-Don’t go telling everybody now or anything!”

“Telling everyone?” Alfred asked, a playful hint of teasing in his voice. “Fuck, I was all ready to tell the World Conference.”

Matthew’s buried his face in his hands and Alfred blinked a little, reaching up and taking his brother’s wrists. “Hey,” he muttered, tugging those hands away from gorgeous violet-eyes, still tinted with hints of their recent activities. “I’m only kidding.”

“I want this to be between us,” Matthew explained, dropping his hands from his face. He watched Alfred’s eyes for any sign of understanding. Alfred just bent down a bit and kissed him, nuzzling their noses together with a chuckle that resounded through his throat.

“All right, all right. It’ll be between us, okay? Just between brothers.” Alfred tried, his smile ever-so bright and encouraging. Matthew felt like he’d be blinded if he stared too long and he pressed his nose underneath Alfred’s chin and closed his eyes against him instead.

“Yes. Just between brothers.” Matthew breathed, before settling himself in and dozing contentedly off to sleep.


End file.
